The Road Less Traveled
by SierratheCookieMonster
Summary: As Ellis fights for her life to return as it once was, she'll have to endure all the lies, secrets, and scandals that she never knew existed. From vampires to werewolves, she makes a decision. To get burned, or die fighting?
1. Chapter 1

I never understood why they left. Or why they left me with them, but what I do know is that everything they told me; everything that made my life perfect, was a bunch of lies formed to manipulate me. It's been proven day after day, and I'm done waiting, hoping, and praying for a miracle. Like I've been told, 'Hope is only something fools believe in'.

"Ellis Rose! You stupid little-" She screamed as her eyes searched the barn for me. Her red hair messy and windblown; her blue eyes harsh and cruel. She walks towards the hay barrels and stops, glancing over the space behind them. Obviously trying to trick me, she walks back to the large, chipped barn doors and exits while slamming one of the doors. I watch and listen for a few minutes, noting that her footsteps are those of someone pacing. Back and forth, back and forth; it never wavers until a deeper voice calls out.

"Vickie! She ain't in there! She's in her room with tha door shut an' locked. Laurent is pryin' it open now" James hollers.

Victoria's pacing soon turns into a full out sprint, heading away from the barn. I don't let loose that sigh of relief until I'm at the barn window, unlocking the deadbolt and carefully sliding it up. The window doesn't make a sound, and I smile. Maybe this will go on without a hitch; maybe I CAN make it out alive. Half-way up and still not wide enough was how high the window got before I heard the gunshot. Before I hear yells of anger and determination.

I give up on pushing the window up higher and boost myself up and onto the ledge, sliding one leg out the window and onto the soft patch of green grass. Shifting my weight to where I could get my torso out the window and closer to my escape, I lose balance and fall completely out the window. I grunt in pain before bouncing to the balls of my feet and taking off into a mad dash to the right pasture. Sweat, pants, and muscle spasms occur during the ten minute sprint to the pasture, but by that time, they've seen me and saw what I was aiming for.

The cloudy white GMC Sierra with the full tank of gas and brand new tires.

Never dropping my pace, I slide over the hood of the truck, stumbling as I land. My fingers hastily press the numbers on the automatic padlock. No luck. I press 5-7-5-4-6-2 again and again until I hear the _click_ of the lock. My heart thumps wildly and my stomach twists in knots. I jerk the door open and hop into the drivers seat, slamming and double pressing the lock button.

James and Victoria are huffing and puffing from twenty meters away as I open the console. I peer down into the small compartment and grab the keys. Using my left hand, I twist the keys in the ignition and with my right, put the truck in overdrive, gas pedal to the floorboard as I steer off of the land. I don't look back, or check my rearview mirrors. I just keep driving until I reach the main highway.

That's when I burst out laughing. Screaming for joy. And crying for all that's been done.

I don't know how long I cried, or how long I drove, but what I did know was that the beeping from the 'Low Fuel' was irritating the heck out of me and I needed to pull over. Not seeing a gas station for the next hundred miles about screwed me over. I think I was on my last leg when I saw that pretty red Kangaroo on the right. Switching on the blinker, and turning into the gas station, I slowly pulled up to tank number one. Re-opening the console, I fished around for the wad of bills I'd stashed there earlier in the week. Once I feel it, I lift it up and gently removed two of the fiftys from the front.

After re-stashing the money back into the hiding spot, I open my door, and close it. I take a quick glance and notice I'm the only car at any tank, which surprises me. Taking a deep breath and opening the glass door, I am hit with the smell of strawberries and freesias. I inhale the scent and walk to the counter, smiling at the old man behind it.

"Hello, young lady. What can I get cha today?" He asks with a bright smile on his face.

"Can I get a hundred in the GMC, please?" I ask while sliding the money to him. He nods twice and puts the money in the register.

"Thank you." I say as I walk out the store and back to my truck.

As soon as the numbers flashed one hundred, I removed the nozzle and hung it back where I found it, then re-capping the lid to the gas tank. I smile and wave at the man as I drive off, turning back onto the highway.

Day turned into night while state lines crossed again and again. From North Carolina to Georgia. From Wisconsin to Oregon. Then finally, to Washington. I don't know how many miles, how many pit stops or how many McDonald's I stopped at along the way, but now looking at the 'Welcome to Washington, Home of the Rain' I could've cared less.

I. Was. Free.

And that's all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive from North Carolina to Washington took it's toll on me, but I still pushed on once I bought the map from Seattle to the tiny little town of Forks, which was only a mile or two away from La Push, the Indian Reservation.

Staring at the crinkled map with weary eyes was never the smartest thing, but it was my only option. I had no where to stop and I knew I had to find them as fast as possible. With less than half a tank left from the stop I made in Port Angeles, I parked into the cracked, and worn in drive way from previous bed time stories. From memories and times that seem like ages ago. I stare at the two story house that resembled a log cabin in so many ways. I've seen it in pictures, and paintings but I would've never imagined it to look as glamorous as it did at that moment.

Opening the truck door, I slide out slowly until my feet hit the ground. Stepping to the left three steps, then closing the door never took as long as it did right then. I don't know what it was; Was it fear? Was it nerves? Or anticipation? It felt as though my mind was mush and my body did as it pleased, taking me to the large porch step by step. Glancing back at the truck, I sighed, and walked up the three steps that led onto the porch. My hands are shaking as I lift them to knock on the door.

_Knock. Knock . Knock_

I hear laughter and footsteps coming closer and the butterflies multiply, making my stomach a big bundle of nerves. The door opens and my eyes take in the tall, toned, and tan man at the door. His face was turned away, laughing and smiling at something previously said, but when he turned to face me, his chocolate brown eyes dull with confusion and worry. I look down and try to think of what to say. More foot steps come and I hear a soft _boom_.

"Yo, Jake. What's taking so long?" Someone said.

My head snapped up faster than a snake does at his prey. Gray eyes meet hazel and my mouth opens and closes. His eyes widen with shock and his face pales with recognition.

"Ellis? Is..What…How?" He asks while the man, Jake, stares at us like we've grown another set of heads.

"Will…I'm…I….Help…But…" I sputter while trying to remain upright. He took a drastic turn from the short and skinny boy that left me close to two years ago. Now, William Duncan Panez is tall, muscular, and dangerously handsome. My eyes water and he takes a step forward only to turn to Jake and mutter " Go get Gabe and Sam…Now." Will stares at me with many emotions on his face, but not any of the ones I expected. These were ones similar to admiration, love, and pride. Never in my life have I seen all three at once, and I guess that's what caused me to breakdown. The breakdown that I should've had that day in April two years ago when my best friends, who were like overprotective older brothers, left with my father to rekindle family ties here. The day they left me to my own personal hell.

He didn't step forward to try to comfort me as I wept right in front of the door, nor did he move away. He stood there, battling his emotions, while I sobbed at the hurt and pain I felt. I still wept as warm arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders and I didn't hold in the noises that came out as strangled cries. I didn't feel any others on the porch along with us, but from the way the door opened and shut, there must've been.

My sobs died down a little later, but the arms never let me go. Whispers and sighs are what I heard until a deep voice broke them all.

"Will everyone please go back into the house? Gabriel, William and myself, along with the young woman, are all that should be out here. Understood?" He said with hints of authority in his tone. Thumps and whispers continued through the open door until it was slammed shut. I pulled away from the warm body and gasped when I realized who held me as I sobbed. My fingers flew to his flawless face and my eyes watered again as I noted the changes in him. This wasn't my Gabe, and this Will wasn't my Will. Gabe let me go, but stood close to me as if I was a flight-risk. I could feel all of their eyes boring down on me from their tall heights, but I couldn't look up at them. It was just physically impossible. The man who ordered everyone to leave grunted and coughed.

"Gabriel, Will? Would you care to explain?" He asked, his tone implying his impatience.

"Sam, this was our good friend Ellis. She's Aaron's baby girl. Ya know, his daughter." Will said. I felt someone touching my face, but after wincing away, all movements from the source stopped. The guy, Sam, huffed again and tapped my arm.

"Ellis?" He said, unsure of something.

"Yessir?" I sign, looking at Will and Gabe to translate.

"Would you like to come inside? My wife, Emily, can set up a bath for you and get you something to eat, if you want." He says hesitantly with a nice, soft tone.

"I…I…I need to see my daddy. Gabe…" I signed, looking up at Gabe and taking a shaky breath, " Please, go get him…please.. I…" I sign quickly.

It wasn't the way his face tightened, nor was it the way his mouth went firm. It was the look in Gabriel's eyes that said it all. That my daddy was gone and I was too late. His green-flecked eyes were the last things my gray ones saw before they rolled back and made everything go black.

"What do you mean, 'what do you mean?'? This is Elle we're talkin' bout, not some hitchhiker from the street!" Will yelled.

The pounding in my head was relentlessly going strong but not unbearable. Opening my eyes though, wasn't a possibility just yet.

"What I mean is, Aaron left her there for a damn reason Will! He knew that she shouldn't be swept up in this bullshit! I don't want his reasons to be shot to shit." Gabe retorted while huffing out.

"That still don't mean shit! Did you forget who Elle was to us? Who's kid she is? That you were in love with her?" Will hollered at Gabe, effectively causing my eyes to pop open. Neither noticed though.

"No, I didn't forget, but damnit all to hell, Will! She has the choice! Back there, she could've been somebody and lived the way she deserved, and Aaron knew that! He wasn't gonna drag his only daughter up here to be ridiculed and gossiped 'bout. He left her with her mama's family and we all knew that was for the best! So, keep your head about cha, and let's just get to the bottom of this. It's what A would've wanted." Gabe finished as he stood over me. I stared in his eyes and saw the determination that was always there growing up. I smiled and so did he.

"Hey EllieBells. How're ya feelin'?" He asks as Will sat next to me. Will pats my foot and I give him a small smile before turning back to Gabe.

"I…" I start, but my lungs and throat won't cooperate. I quickly make out the hand signs for 'I don't want to say, but we need to talk' . He nods and starts with a deep breath.

"Ellis, your daddy died trying to save someone from drownin'. When we got there, the paramedics already claimed him dead. We tried contactin' y'all but we never got a response. I'm sorry baby girl, but I don't know what else to say." He ended with a sympathetic glance at me and I nodded before starting to sign 'I never received a damn thing from y'all. Not one bit. In all the two years y'all been gone, no one sent nothing.' My hands flew fast and their eyes caught every movement.

"But, Elle," Will said, while grabbing my calf, "We sent you letters every week for the first six months…then once a month after that. Once we realized you were never gonna respond, we stopped." His grip was meant to be comforting, but instead it was painful. I winced and he let go.

"Sorry Elle." He said sadly.

I sat up from the bed and asked where I was. They both explained that I was in Gabe's room in the Elterca house, which they inherited after daddy passed. I just nodded and moved out of the bed. That's when things got worse.

Three more sets of eyes looked from the door way and I didn't need to look down to see what they were staring at.

I just pray they don't ask me to explain.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! I guess I should go ahead and admit that I do not own Jacob Black, or any member of the pack (and all other Twilight characters mentioned) because they rightfully belong to S.M. Too bad though, huh? ((: Anywhose, I do own Ellis, Will, Gabe, and Aaron.

On a quick side note, thank you ..Coaster for my first review! ((: Made my day..well, morning.

On with it!

Their eyes never wavered. And it scared me.

I know I'm no beauty queen, but I never thought I was this hideous. Eyes widened in pure disgust and a snarl ripped through someone's chest. I met their eyes with a plain face, hoping they'd look away.

How many times must hope fail me?

"Ellis Rose Elterca! What in the hell happened to you?" Gabe yelled as he gripped my upper arm, bringing a bout of pain to my face. Not wanting to answer, I pull my arm away and shrug. He huffs and shakes like he's a leaf in the wind until a tall, and like everyone else around, tan female grabs his arm.

"Baby, if she doesn't want us to know, then let it go. You're acting like a father, and it's becoming a turn-off." She said, adding some humor towards the end. Unconsciously, my lips lift into a wide smile that has the guys at the door grinning back. Scars and bruises forgotten, they each introduce themselves.

"Hey! I'm Quil, you know, the sexiest man here. Hit me up if you need any..uhm, help." The beefy and short one said with a wink. Quil's not really short, he's just shorter than everyone else.

"Hello, I'm Embry." A soft masculine voice said from behind Quil. He poked his head out, and I smiled at his adorable baby face. I'm happy to see not everyone looks like they're on some sort of steroid.

Next, two identical boys introduce themselves as Collin and Brady, but they don't talk long, they just stare at me. I guess they're still in that awkward, 'Do girls really have cooties?' phase. Oh well.

I wave and smile at them all right as Sam, Jake and two other men join everyone. Sam smiles back, but Jake and the other two frown and stare. Guess they're used to prettier and tanner females.

"Hi, I'm Leah. Head bitch and proud of it. Gabe told me a lot about you. I'm interested in seeing how you hold up." the woman next to Gabe said with a slight scowl on her face. I frown and step closer to the door. I'm scared of her and of what Gabe told her.

Sam cleared his throat and I faced him with wide eyes. No one was there except for Jake and his two friends.

"I'm Sam, as you already know. The one who looks like he's a creepy stalker is Jacob. The pissed off one is Paul. And the one who is just looking at you is Jared." Piecing them together was easy. Jacob was the younger looking one face wise. With his chocolate eyes and tall muscular body, he was gorgeous, but I'm not saying the Paul and Jared ain't either. Jared is taller than Paul, but not as muscular. He had dark brown eyes and a slightly crooked nose from one too many fights. Paul had creamy hazel eyes and a permanent mean scowl on his face, like he woke up with his boxers up his ass. I didn't stare like they stared at me, I just plastered the fakest smile I could on my face and waved. Jared busted out laughing along with Paul, Jacob, Sam and Will. I giggled softly and signed 'Will, can I get some pants please?' He nodded and excused himself from the room.

All of us just looked at each other before Paul broke the silence. He took a deep breath and said "You know, the full body tattoo thing, it's hot. I wanted to know where you got it." He winked and walked over to me, getting close enough to run his extremely warm finger over the dark black lines on my arm. He started apply pressure and that's when Jake made the scariest noise I've heard in my life.

He growled like a wild animal being tortured to death.

And, looking into his eyes, I thought that he was one.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake's eyes never leave mine as he steps closer to Paul and roughly grabs him by his neck.

"Don't. Touch. Her." He says while applying more pressure. Paul, who doesn't even make a face, starts laughing. His eyes water and his face turns bright red from the force of his laughter, but I don't understand how being man-handled would be funny.

"Dude, Jake. Chill. I'm not about to hurt her. Don't get your boxers in a knot." Paul snides while running his finger along my "tattoos" again. But, this time, it's not a light touch. It has more pressure and the hiss that came through my teeth was unbeknownst to me. Jakes eyes flash with anger and Paul quickly takes eight steps away from me. With his hands up in the "I'm so freaking sorry! I didn't mean to!" position, he bolts out the room.

I sigh.

And then BAM! Jake's at my side, cautiously lifting my arms and rotating my waist. My eyes widen with shock and I'm about ten seconds away from punching him when he lets loose a huge breath and hugs me close to him. This boy..guy..no, man, has me so confused right now, I can't even think. Well, if I did, it was along the lines of :

"He's so warm."

"His chest is so nice."

"He'd make a good pillow."

"He's going to be a good husband someday."

He lays his head on top of mine, and I hear a big intake of air….then a groan. I quickly come to my senses and push Jake off.

"Did you just SNIFF me?" I say cautiously, because homeboy is kind of unstable in my opinion.

He looks like his hand has been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"I'm sorry…It's just..You..I…Oh shit. I'm so fucking stupid." He stumbles out before rushing out the room and leaving me all alone.

It didn't bother me much. I mean, I've dealt with weirder things than a guy sniffing me. Victoria, James, and Laurent used to have these 'parties' once a month….They'd bring five people , males and females, and do things. I know. I saw. It's a part of the reason I had to get away. I didn't want to be next. I even voiced my thoughts on what they did too, and it got me a swift hit to the throat, neck, back, chest, and a couple burn marks. All. Over. My. Body.

"Tattoo, my butt." I mutter as I pick up a pair of basketball shorts off the floor and slip them over my hips. Granted, they won't stay for long, but it'd be better than nothing.

I walk out the room and walk down the stairs, turning towards the hushed voices coming from my left. I walk on the tips of my toes, slowly, so I won't be heard.

"Wisatsu'upat!" Someone says harshly.

"Jacob Black! Do not argue with us!" Another voice says, but by the authority in their tone, I know its Sam.

"Sam! They're making her out to be a child! A child couldn't survive burns like those! I've seen them!"

"Jake, so have I, and I'm telling you bro, those are tats." Paul says with a defensive tone.

"No. The. Fuck. They. Aren't." Jake says harshly while a slamming sound occurs.

"Will, do you think Elle would've gotten tattoos like that? I mean, does she seem like that?" Gabe asks Will slowly, as if unsure.

'Is he serious?'

'Does he really think I'd do this to myself, willingly?'

I thought to myself as I let his doubt towards me into my heart. I thought he KNEW how much I hated tattoos. After him and Will got one, the exact same too, and LEFT ME. How could he not know? How!

If I thought my heart was broken when they originally left, I was completely wrong. I should've never came here.

"This was a mistake. I should've just stayed, it'd be easier for them to forget about me." I said , but cover my mouth immediately. That was supposed to stay in my head! Oh lord. I start to tiptoe my way back to the stairs, but not before I hear Will speak.

"Ellis would never get that. I noticed the burnt smell on her when she came to the door….but I would've never thought…that…. She's Ellis! This shit just don't make no sense!" He says with annoyance lancing his tone.

With that, I take myself up the stairs and back into Gabe's room. I start looking for my clothes and shoes. It's obvious by now that I can't stay here .

Hoping that things would be the same was a stupid, naïve and ignorant thing to do. So, as I make my way down the narrow dirt road out of La Push, I vow that I will never hope again. That I will let the cards deal themselves and just play them as best as I can to survive.


End file.
